102 Deadly Alliance
by Elros Seregon
Summary: A fic full of OCs with references to the in game characters. Please review and tell me what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Author's Notes:**

I do not own anything made by Bungie or Microsoft, I only use them for literary devices. This is just a short bit of what my ideas are, I dont have anything more done however. Well, please review this if you wish, I want to know what direction this is heading in already.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**  
1435 hours, July 15, 2580 (Military Calendar) / Aboard battleship Atlantis, orbiting Earth**

The Covenant had been driven away from Earth, and peace had looked closer than ever. That was before another enemy had joined the ranks of the Prophets, even after they had lost the support of the Elites, Grunts and Hunters. This enemy was an adept warrior, more so than the Brutes, and was worthy for battle against the Spartans. The slimy bastards had called them the Forsaken, but that name was never to be spoken around anyone, not even the Spartans themselves. The Elites had left to form another colony in the Eridani system, near the destroyed planet of Reach. Unfortunately for them, the Forsaken had tracked them down and slaughtered the entire civilization, leaving the planet the way it had been, only with millions of unfinished graves. Soon after the Forsaken joined the ranks of the Covenant, and not one of the higher-ups disagree with an impending attack in the future.

Spartan-927 Elros stepped out of his chambers on the Atlantis and sighed, sleep had not come easy to him. Emotions didn't come easy to him either, if at all in some cases, but something had been troubling him about the battleship. The low hum of the engines had usually kept him from worrying, but now they seemed to resonate in his mind. The atmosphere on the ship helped to settle his nerves however, no matter how artificial it was. Down on the planet he always had a terrible feeling, even after the Covenant had been gone for a while now, driven off with the leadership of Spartan-117 John, aka Master Chief.


	2. Chapter 2: Hauntings

Well, I** finally **finished Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**1450 hours, July 15, 2580 (Military Calendar) / Aboard battleship Atlantis, orbiting Earth**

Elros surveyed the surrounding area, making sure everything was clear. Some said he was paranoid, affected by the attacks on Earth, others said he was just going crazy, that he would turn and join the side of the Covenant. He had heard all of this, but they didn't know the whole story of what happened to his platoon down on the planet, why he was so cautious of his surroundings.

* * *

Elros looked around, his platoon members all in their positions, weapons close by incase of an attack. 

"Alright men, look lively, we don't want to be caught off guard incase one of the platoons appears randomly." He said as he surveyed the area, his own BR55 Rifle leaning against his leg. "These bastards have been known to appear at random, mainly all Jackals, sometimes a full squad of Brutes."

What he didn't know is that three squads were coming his way, two full Brute and one Jackal. Though they were still a ways away, and had the disadvantage of elevation, they had strength in numbers. The humans were out numbered 3 to 1, the majority of the number came in Brutes. They were moving fast, obviously clued in to the position of the humans and their strength.

The humans were unprepared at best, a single attack at night, surrounded on all sides. All but one was slaughtered, Covenant and Human alike. As Elros stood in the middle of the battle field, burn marks on his left arm from plasma fire, he mourned over the loss of his good men, and those he had just gotten from command.

"Never again will I make this same mistake, NEVER!"

* * *

Elros shook his head, the images of the past cleared from his mind. "Never…" He muttered softly to himself. The stars about him shimmered from the light of billions of suns burning far off. This day had started out bad, now the past was haunting him once again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Alliances

Chapter 3 finally upI was going to update sooner, but I had a prior engagement with my family for my birthday. Here it is anyway, now I get to start working on Chapter 4.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**1530 hours, July 15, 2580 (Military Calendar) / Aboard battleship Atlantis, orbiting Earth**

Elros stood waiting for an attack, despite the fact that no hostile characters had been spotted for over six months. He usually stood alone, upon request of course, due to the fact that he didn't want what happened before to happen again. Despite his requests, he sometimes had to work with two other Spartans, Spartan-574 Ghost and Spartan-362 Gregorian. Sometimes an Elite, Setog'raav, would join his party, mainly for stealth missions and the like.

Relations between the Covenant and the Humans never were stable, but when the remaining Grunts and Elites were desperate and in need of an ally, they turned towards a once hostile enemy. At first the Humans continued to resist the Covenant, killing them as mindlessly as before, only with very few deaths in return. When Command learned of the efforts, and the lack of resistance from the Covenant, they decided to begin with peace talks between the races. Needless to say the negotiations went rather well, the two sides joining against the newly formed army of the Prophets.

The black Spartan, Ghost, appears from behind the corner, practicing stealth as usual, his M90 close to his body to conceal any signs or noise that might protrude from it. He sneaks up to Elros and holds the gun to his back.

"Bet you couldn't hear me coming, could you?" He said in a smart ass way. He was obviously impressed with his own abilities. He removed the gun and stood next to Elros looking around every now and then. "So whatcha lookin' at out here all alone?"

Elros narrowed his eyes and stared out at the stars. "What does it look like Ghost? What are the only things to look at out here all alone?"

A familiar blue light protruded from the hallway, the low hum of the Covenant Energy Sword filling the silence. "I would have warned you Elros, but this one insisted that it would make you feel better. I fail to see how any surprises with a weapon would make any person, regardless of species, feel any better." The dark blue Elite, Setog'raav, chimed in when in range of the two Spartans.

Elros sighed and put his hand upon his head, well, helmet to signify a great distraught. "Great… there goes my silence, now all we need is-"

"Whoa, WHOA!" From out of nowhere the cobalt Spartan, Gregorian, tripped and flew headfirst into a pile of supply crates. "Oh God damn! That hurt you know, someone should really move that box, someone could trip on it and get hurt."

"I am surrounded by idiots." Elros said and sighed knowing that they were here for a reason, one of terrible importance none the less.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Yes I know, double update in one day, well, that is due to my lack of being able to update for yesterday (uploading takes too long). This is the chapter for today, 3 is for yesterday.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**1545 hours, July 15, 2580 (Military Calendar) / Aboard battleship Atlantis, orbiting Earth**

Setog'raav stood looking out among the stars, much in the same way his human counterparts would. "Our mission, however simple it may be, is to infiltrate and clear a warehouse suspected to be housing the Flood in it. It is of great importance that we do it as soon as possible before a breakout occurs."

"Alright, let's move out, I want to be able to sleep tonight, and tonight is going to be real soon." Elros said as he turned and picked his BR55 up from the table, clipping in a new magazine to be safe. "This is going to be a tactical mission, nothing interesting, warehouses are known for tight quarter battles, and that is one thing we have against us. One thing we do have is the right firepower for the job, an M90 and an Energy Sword. These two weapons are lethal against the Flood and will kill in a single attack."

Elros walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the supply deck. "Gregorian, you and I will stay back and cover the rear with our long range. Setog'raav and Ghost will go in first guarding each other's backs. If all goes well we will be out of there in a matter of 30 minutes, if a problem occurs, it could take hours."

The rest of the team nodded and entered the elevator after Elros. They each checked their weapons, including Setog'raav, to make sure it was clean and ready to go. The elevator stopped shortly and Elros stepped our and looked at his support.

"Gregorian, when you head in, you will be the second to last out, I need you to plant some explosives just incase something goes wrong." Elros turned and found the 'contaminated' room. "This is it men, let's give 'em hell."

* * *

Don't hate me because I like to leave people in utter suspence with the last words I write, it gets addicting after a while. Chapter 5 is only a day away. 


End file.
